1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus, means and methods applicable to the fitting of prosthetic teeth, whereby the main bone anchoring device is a bone compatible screw which has a hole extending from the head end thereof into which the connecting post to which the prosthetic tooth is attached or is to be attached can be adhesively received.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Often in dentistry, when a tooth has to be removed, there is a functional, dictional and an aesthetic desirability that a "tooth" be substituted in place of the tooth for which even the roots may have been removed. In this regard, various anchoring techniques have been devised and some of the most sophisticated techniques are those disclosed in New Zealand Pat. Nos. 158,376 and 163,118 to AGA AB. These techniques however, are complicated and would be unlikely to find widespread acceptance owing to the fact that treatment must take place over a prolonged period. There is, therefore, some need to provide a method, means and apparatus therefor which will enable the fitting of an artificial tooth within a short period.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide apparatus, means and methods which will go at least some way to meet the abovementioned desiderata, or which will at least provide the public with a useful choice.